


Dusty Rose Levine

by WhiteOrchids_N



Category: Shefani, behadam
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteOrchids_N/pseuds/WhiteOrchids_N
Summary: Inspired on the ellen show's interview with Gwen about Adam's baby and on other interviews in which she had said that Adam kept on sending her all kinds of baby names.





	

\-- Dusty Rose --

 **February 11, 2016**.

Blake and I were having a walk in the neighbourhood, my little hand in his, right before Blake had to go the voice studios to tape the battle rounds. Honestly it's a blessing, that show. It isn't only the greatest talent show in the whole wide world, that gives everyone a chance, but it's also an extra obligation for Blake to stay in LA. I mean, obviously he's already a lot with me and the kids in LA, but the voice only increases that. So for my part, the voice might go on throughout the entire year. It's selfish, I know. Considering I also appreciate his love for the calm Oklahoma.

I lift my face up, to meet Blake's gorgeous face. He's staring far in front of us, somewhere in between the trees from the park we're walking in. Without any effort, a smile formed on my lips, just by staring up at this beautiful man -in and outside. Man, I love him so much, you can't imagine. But we haven't spoken the words just yet. Not even after almost being half a year together. But I know he does, too. As he shows it through his actions every single day, the way he holds me close in a way to try to protect me. The way his fingers, unconsiously, stroke mine whenever we're holding hands. The way he's already staring at me, when I decide to glance over at him. I think that we both realised through out past marriages that actions speak louder than words. That words are doubtful.

My eyes kept staring at his face, as I let go of his hand, to wrap my arm around his back. The movement made his head motion towards mine. A second later his eyes met mine, as he followed my example and wrapped his arms around me. "You cold, sweety?" I pressed my face into his chest the same moment I felt his hand making circles on my back to keep me warm. I groaned and shook my head. "Nah, was just missing your scent", I mumbled, feeling his chest go up and down from letting out a low chuckle. I smiled along.

Slowly he leaned in to me, to place his lips on mine, softly at first. We had just stopped walking on a place encircled with trees, kind of isolated, when his eyes met mine again. Hastily his hands went around my tight as he was standing in front of me right now. For a few seconds he just stood there, looking in my eyes with a huge grin on his face. This time, it was me who putted my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his grinning face. Didn't take long, before I felt his tongue on my lips and for me to open my mouth slightly. But just when I was about to put my hands through his hair, I felt a buzzing in Blake's front pocket. I felt him grinning in our kiss as he let out a small curse before pulling away. Blake's hand went in his pocket to get his phone, as his other hand stayed put on my hip. It's then that I also felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. Both of us frowned at each other, as we both took our phone's out and looked at us getting a text from Adam which said:

"You two, come to the voice set an hour sooner. Yes u too, Gwen. It's important, I'm freaking out. Kisses" Both of us laughed with his idiotic 'kisses', but were still frowning a little, thinking about what might be that important that I have to come along. But well, I didn't have any plans anyway, instead of waiting 'till Blake got back home. So Immediately I texted back that we'll be there, not forgetting to end it with 'kisses back'.

After walking a few more minutes in the park, we headed back towards our car, to go to the voice studios. I could tell that after the first minute of laughter over Adam's 'kisses', Blake's mood slightly changed, as he probably started to worry that maybe something was wrong with Adam. So the car drive, was rather quiet, as he kept on staring out of the window. I placed my hands on top of his knee, and stroke my finger over it, to get his attention. He only looked up at me for a few seconds, to give me a small smile, but after that he looked back out of the window. But he did place his hand on top of mine.

When we finally arrived, we walked hand in hand to Adam's trailer and knocked on his door. Without saying much, he opened the door for us and let us both in. After offering us something to drink, which we both denied, it kept quiet for a moment as he took some water for himself. He took a few sips as he kept on staring at the both of us, who were staring right back at him.

"Dude, are you gonna tell us what's up, or what?" Blake eventually said, half irritated, but also half worried, I could tell. Adam who had been looking all serious ever since we walked in, now burst into laughter. As funny as his laugh might've been, both Blake and I didn't laugh along, as we kept on staring at him like a fool.

"Seriously guys, I'm not gonna tell you that I'm dying or something", Adam said, who let out another laugh. He went to lean on his kitchen counter then and looked at us again, smiling now. Which made both us let out a huge sight.

"It's really good news, actually..." Adam said, while looking down at the ground with a small, content smile on his face. "...but God, I'm a bit scared as well...." suddenly it hit me.

"Omg! Adam!" My voice said, sounding super excited. Adam looked up at me now, while nodding. "You are? I'm gonna cry!" I shouted now while my eyes obviously already were filling with happiness for both Behati and Adam. I walked up to Adam to give him a big hug.

"Wait, you are what?" Blake interupted the happy mood with a confused one. Adam laughed while shaking his head.

"Behati, she's... she's pregnant, man." Adam said, now also taking my example and letting his eyes fill with happy tears. "You're gonna be a dad!" Blake almost shouted, once he finally got what was happening, Adam now was nodding his head, while smiling up proudly. Followed by one of Blake's bear hugs, which I know from experience that are the best ever. "You gonna be a dad!" Blake said one more time, being as happy as Adam was in that moment. God, my two favourite -grown up- man (without my dad, of course) being so happy, thank God.

 

**March 4, 2016**

Blake was giving me a neck massage, considering he got it stuck inside his head I'm too stressed out. A few days ago I had some neck aches and went to the doctor with it, along with my cought that had come back and the doctor said it might've been from the stress. And stupid as I was, I told Blake that, which made him massage my neck every free second of every day. But I most likely just had a neck ache caused by the new pillow I had bought. But Blake on the other hand was convinced it was because my album was about to come out in two weeks. But to be honest, I'm not scared about realising it at all. It's my best album yet, most personal as well. And either people are gonna like it or either they won't. But I don't mind. No matter what, I'm happy with it. And I can't wait to share it with my fans, from who I know they are gonna love it. But no matter how many times I have told Blake that, he wouldn't believe me. As he kept on pampering me and being the protective and sweet boyfriend he always is. Also Apollo was sitting on Blake's lap lightly stroking over my back, to help Blake with the massage.

A few minutes later, the older boys arrived in the living room as well, getting Apollo distracted and clawing out of Blake's lap, to play with his brothers in the yard. Blake lightly leaned in then, to place soft kisses all over my neck and pulling his arms around my waist. Eventually he put his head on my shoulder, allowing me to place my head in the crock of his neck. We stayed in that position for a minute, when my phone buzzed from on the living room table. Blake reached out for it as he immediately handed it to me.

"Oh it's Adam." I said, as I opened the message with Blake's head still on my shoulder, while stroking the side of his head with my empty hand. It simply was a photo of their first echo, with the caption: "Show this one to Blake as well. He never looks at his phone when he's with you anyway." and soon followed by another text which said: "THAT'S MY BABY!"

I giggled, remembering the butterflies I had every time Gavin and I went to an echo. Especially the very first time we went for Kingston. Hearing that little heartbeat for the very first time, wow...  It's like magic. "Wow, magic", I said out loud, as I typed the exact same words. Blake was grinning as well while nodding. "Yeah", he said, while he kept on staring at the echo. "I don't have any clue what the baby is though, but it sure as hell is magic, I agree." I laughed, as I tried to show him the figure on the echo that was Adam's little foetus. After Blake began to see it, we took a photo together with Blake's phone, big smiles, sparkling eyes and send it to Adam. 'we're so happy for you, buddy'

 

**March 30, 2016**

Blake just got home from the voice shootings and was helping Kingston with his homework, when Blake's phone began ringing.

"Honey, your phone."

"Who is it?" He shouted back, which made me focus on his phone, on which a photo of Adam appeared, who was kissing Blake's cheek. Taken on our new Years drink only a few months ago.

"It's Adam, I said while walking up to him. "Oh yeah, he had another echo after the tapings, hope everything's ok." He immediately jumped up after promising King he would be back soon, as he answered the face time call. To both our relief, Adam and Behati both had enormous smiles on their faces when we answered the call.

"Hi Blake, is Gwen somewhere there as well?" Behati's voice said, which made me step closer to Blake, to wave at Bee, who waved happily back.

"We have another announcement." Adam's voice said, while grinning huge time. In the meantime, all three of my boys had walked up to us as well, to say hi to uncle Adam, who they love so much. The five of us took place on the couch while Behati was laughing with Blake who was attact by all three of my boys. Barely being able to still see him.

"Anyway," Bee and Adam said together. "Tell us already," An inpatient sound came out from under all of the children, letting all of them laugh, including Behati and Adam and me.

"Adam and I, we're gonna be parents of a little girl", my two oldest boys jumped up as they heard the news sounding super excited. "It's gonna be like having a little sister!" Zuma shouted enthusiastic, while jumping up from Blake's lap and looking at the camera, on which Adam had never stopped smiling. Especially not after the last comment from Zuma. Adam truly loves my kids as much as my kids love them. Which, honestly is a lot!

After a few seconds, Blake picked Kingston a bit up and started tickling him, which gave Blake a little more breathing space. "A baby girl, awwww! I want to babysit many times!" I said as soon as I had the chance. "Man... I'm so happy, I was afraid for a little Adam. But a little Behati is more than ok." They both burst out in laughter, with their continue of teasing, which made both Behati and me frown amused and shake our heads.

**May 10, 2016**

"What about Emma?"

"That sounds so cute! Gx" I simply texted Adam back, who immediately replied.

"I really like Emma, but Behati thinks it's too much used already in the world"

"Well, to be honest, I totally figured you guys were gonna take something... well special ;) Gx" I mean it as well, I like the name Emma, a lot. But I also get Behati. I mean look at my boys their names. Kingston. Zuma. Apollo. They are all pretty special, well some people wouldn't like it, we knew that as well. But we didn't mind. And I somehow always figured that Adam would pick something special as well.

"Nah, we're gonna keep it normal. At least a little, haha!" I got back.

"Susan?" "Or maybe Anna?" "I seriously need your help, Gwen." I laughed out loud, while shaking my head.

"I like Susan and Anna as well. Personally, Anna is my favourite up to now, from all the names you've send over the last months. Gx"

"Good to know! 100% serious now: Prinsloo. You know, to keep Bee's name and stuff"

awww, they are so cute, I can't! So immediately I started to type a message back from how cute I thought it was, just when I got a text from Behati.  "Gwen, please. Talk Prinsloo out of his head, I tried to, but again, it's such a cute gesture. He can't shake it. Help!!!!" I laughed out loud while taking a screenshot from both my conversation with Behati and Adam to send it to Blake, who was in Oklahoma. I sighted, missing him.

Then I opened my conversation with Adam again: "What happened with normal? I love the gesture, but would not want my kids to be named Stefani, if you know what I mean! Gx"

 

**July 8, 2016**

I just got off stage, after performing on tour and ran into my cowboy his arms. I placed my lips softly on his while taking his hand in mine and leading him towards my dressing room. "God! I still can't believe my life sometimes! Blake, oh my god!" I said, as I ran back towards him and pulled my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Blake just was left there, grinning at me while having his small sparkling eyes.

"I still can't believe that I get to be a part of your crazy life, Gwen Stefani!" His lips touched mine again a little harder than before while his fingers stroke my waist.

"Every single show of yours is so magical, baby. I don't know how you do it." Blake kept on throwing with complements as I slowly let go of him to go over to check my phone.

"Whoa, babe, I have a message from Adam." I said, more to myself than to Blake. He quickly walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist once again. I hadn't heard from Adam in a month or so and as I opened the text, I saw him asking me for advice.

"Gwen, seriously. What  can I do to make my lovely wife feel better if she's suffering from pregnancy hormonal sob parties? Ps. How's tour life?" We both burst into laughter, while reading his message. Quickly I shoot him some advice about giving her massages, being patient, and just well pampering her in general. But also not doing it too obvious. Pretending as if she can handle the world perfectly, but yet truly you know that she can't at that time. So you gotta help her, without being too obvious. And I told him tour life was awesome after sending him some pictures of Blake and I on stage, made by fans I assume, and my boys in the tour bus, having fun.

On which he answered with a photo of Behati and him in the couch, as he thanked me for the advice. And said that Blake looked good on those picture, only because he had me by his side. The typical teasing bromance. I love it.

 

**September 1, 2016**

"I don't know what to do, Gwen..." Adam said while his face was wrapped inside his hands. Sitting on my couch, right next to me as I tried to calm him down while stroking over his back. After he stayed like that for over a minute, he started to move a little more 'till his eyes reached mine again.

"I've loved the pregnancy and been excited. But suddenly it's only three more weeks and I barely have any time to prepare myself better. To maybe read books about how to be a good dad or something!"

There was no need at all to fire himself up about something like that. It's ridiculous. But as closer it's coming to due day, I can imagine that Behati's getting exhausted and quickly irritated and being overemotional, you know typical stuff like that. So all of that resting on Adam's shoulders, along with the pressure of still having to go on tour the last two weeks before they are going to give birth... It's not ideal, I can know.

"Oh come Adam, even if you had the time, you wouldn't read books like that", I said out of disbelief, because really, no matter how much you read, it will never calm your nerves, in contrary. Plus, if you've read thousands of parenting books or if you've read none, when the baby comes, you're at the bottom of things anyway. You have to learn and grow by being a parent.

"That's the kind of thing I would know if I had free time!" Adam was lightly raising his voice, letting out all of his frustrations. He might not have pregnancy hormones, but I think Behati might've given him some. Figuratively speaking then.

 

"Adam, seriously. You have to cancel some tour dates, this should be something you're looking forward to. And once she's born, you have to be able to hold her in your arms for months. To get used to you being a daddy. Yes, you're a rock and roll daddy, but the rock and roll world can wait for a little while."

I think he knows I'm right, and I think he didn't need this speech at all. But he just needed someone to talk to, considering he told me he didn't want to bother Behati with his worrying right now, when she's already vulnerable enough. He's seriously the best for that, Behati's a lucky woman for real.

"I will. It's just... I always wanted kids, but one way or another, I suddenly got a bit scared because, I'm good with kids, but I don't know what to do with a baby. Babies hate me! Seriously, you know that typical guy in a movie who says 'what if I break her?' ? That's me!" I could barely contain myself from laughing as I heard him laugh along, probably realising how stupid he's sounding.

"Come on, Adam! Look at you, you're born to be a dad. And it's normal to be scared. Healthy even. But believe me, when it's a baby of your own, you'll know what to do. It's in our nature."

His brown eyes were looking at me now. "And the moment you'll hold her in your arms, all your worries will disappear." A small smile appeared on his face, as the sparkle in his eyes had returned.

 

**September 21, 2016**

Blake and I were patiently waiting for Adam or Behati to text one of us. Trying to fill our time with playing board games, watching a movie, making diner, having a walk etc., just to take our minds off of the constant waiting. A few hours ago, Adam had texted us that Behati was in labour, and since then hadn't heard of them yet.

God I was so excited to see what their baby girl looked like, so whatever we were doing, I kept on checking my phone. Same I saw happening with Blake, who was as excited as I am, he was just hiding it better.

it was around 10 hours after the labour text, that we got a photo of Behati with a little tiny human in her arms, having a baby pink colour. Wrapped in a soft pink colour blanket. She is so beautiful, wow. How could it otherwise? Her parents are Adam Levine and Behati Prinsloo. I couldn't help but wonder what this small human being was going to be named. So out of my own curiosity I sent him a quick text.

"Wow Adam... She's so beautiful! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. Let us know what you two named your beautiful daughter... Wow, Adam, eeeek!!! Gx" Also Blake sent him an excited messages as we both kept on staring at the beautiful miracle in Behati's arms.

 

"Babe, I have a message from Adam." He quickly walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  It was a photo of a pink solid colour followed by the message: "I'll give you this hint! ;)"

Blake sighted while reading along, always pretending to get irritated by Adam's childish plays, but deep inside he's just the same and he likes it so much.

"They are not gonna name her Pink are they?" I asked suddenly, as it flew into my mind, a bit surprised and well, worried. Because after all I would respect any decision they made, of course. Even if it's Pink... But really? Blake started laughing, probably because of the rather worried tone I had used.

"I hope not. Christina wouldn't really like that." He said, lightening up the mood, remembering the constant fighting between Christina Aguilera and Pink, which made me let out a small giggle. After that I send back a: "A pink picture? Her name's Pink? :) Gx"

Blake was not really as focused on getting the next message at all as I was, but was kissing my neck instead. Leaving me giggling as his stubble was tickling me. Nevertheless Adam's answer followed soon.  "Hell no! Hah! What kind of pink?"

I showed Blake the text, which made him roll his eyes and chuckle a little. We moved to the couch, while I texted Adam that I had no clue. Soon another answer followed.

I immediately sat back up straight, leaving with my head's Blake's lap. As I started typing back enthusiastic. "What's going on?" Blake said, who was left a little startled because of my sudden movement. After I sent my way too existed text, I jumped up from the couch and made me let out a loud yelp.

"Dusty Rose!" I shouted out, while putting my hands on my face, being all existed. "They gonna name their kid Dusty Rose!" I said while jumping up and down out of excitement. Blake was laughing with my reaction while leaning back in laughter and clapping his hands. "Eeeeek! That's like the cutest thing ever! Little Rose! Dusty Rose!" My lack of sleep, from last night's activities,  had probably taken the hold on me, as I went on getting over excited, knowing that at the end, it will end with a fast asleep me, 100% exhausted.  Blake just kept on smiling while shaking his head.

"God I love you", he said while he kept on gazing up at me with his huge grin full of adoration. In the same second his words brought me back to earth, considering he has only said those words out loud two times before.

First time was when we had been together for eight months or so, and I simply was preparing diner. He had been in Oklahoma for two weeks straight and had just arrived back in LA. I hadn't heard him walk in, considering I had put some of Blake's songs on and was singing along. Suddenly I heard Blake's voice coming from the doorway, as he was leaning against the door frame, watching me.  "God Gwen... I love you", he had said, just like that. And never in my life have I had a feeling that anyone had been this honest with me. It shocked the hell out of me though, as I cut a small part of my finger along with the vegetables. Which made him run over to me and quickly lead me to the sink to wash away the small stain of blood and thereafter dip it with a paper towel. It's when he was busy with taking care after my finger -which I barely felt any pain from- that I pulled my other hand through his hair, which made him look up. "I love you too."

Second time was when a month ago, when he was having a terrible migraine and wasn't able to do much but sleep and well, have pain. So I took care of him, bringing a cold washing coat, giving head massages. And right before he drifted up to sleep he had said that he loved me. Probably not even remembering whether I said it back.

So the fact that he said it again, right now, when I was acting like a child, jumping up and down out of excitement, melted my heart. Knowing that whenever he says it, it's because that somehow he can't hold it back. It's real, honest... Hastily I jumped back up on the couch and placed my hands on his cheeks to softly peck him on the lips. "and I love you." I said, loud and clear. While I stared into his ocean blue eyes, who were sparkling with happiness. "So Dusty Rose hah? It's special, it's so Adam. I like it", he said with his big southern accent, that made me fall in love with him even more with every single word he speaks.

**September 22, 2016**

Around 10 am, I got a facetime call from Adam, which I answered as soon as possible. It took a while to connect, but the moment it did I saw a fast asleep baby on top of a blue stripped shirt, which I recognized was Adam's. "Oh my god", I said in a quiet whisper, while throwing my hand in front of my mouth. "Wow Adam she's so beautiful, she has your noise, I swear!" I heard him let out a soft laugh, as I saw him stroke with his fingers over her little cheek. God, he's such a cute person. I can't believe he ever had fears of not being a good dad. For real though, the gentleness he had was crazy.

"You'll get to meet her soon, I promise. Along with Blake, who's no longer in LA I assume?"

I shook my head while whispering back that he had to leave for a concert, but considering I have the kids since earlier this morning, I stayed in LA. Speaking of the devils, my two eldest walked in with a lot of sound, which made Adam and I both make a hushing sound the same second, which made me smile up at my phone as he smiled back. God, those nature reflexes you get when you have your own child, it's crazy.

My boys immediately knew who was on the phone as they walked by closer and waved at Adam, without making any more noises now. Softly I saw Adam lift up Dusty Rose her little hand and make a very small waving movement back at the boys.

"Behati's asleep now as well. We'll probably already go home tomorrow. I'll send you a message when you five can come by", Adam said while he kept on staring at his own miracle.  I simply nodded as I heard Kingston whisper in disbelief: "Can we come as well?"

Adam smiled and nodded. "Of course, but you have to be very calm then. Can you two do that?" I see both of my boys nod their heads at Adam. The baby started slightly blinking a little with her tiny eyes as one of her hands grabbed a hold of Adam's shirt's collar. Not much later, she let out a huge yawn, which made all three of us and Adam giggle, as if Dusty Rose really had such a hard life that was worth yawning for.

"She had a rough day, you know, being born and stuff." He said, just to make my boys laugh along, trying their hardest to stay quiet. "I'm gonna try to call Blake again now."

"Ok", I said while waving at him and Zuma throwing him a kiss, which Adam pretended to catch. Before turning off face time, we saw the lovely girl in her Dusty Rose blanket, as Adam spoke:

"You know, Gwen? It's true... Once I had her in my arms, all my worries faded"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this story! Because comments are like cupcakes, oh so good!


End file.
